


Apolo Jutsice: Turnabout Sun and Moon

by DetsniyOffSkiword



Series: One-Chapter Specials [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Epic, Gen, Satire, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetsniyOffSkiword/pseuds/DetsniyOffSkiword
Summary: Apollo gets spoiled on Sun and Moon, sew he decids 2 get the hacker arested. Wil he defeet teh spoiler dudes, or wil he fail? Spirit Off Justice spoilers!





	

One-Chapter Specil: Turnabot Sun & Moon!

A/N: Tis is tat Apolo fanfic I mnetioned in The Nuclear Turnabot. Tis is gong 2 b in Khura'in, ans wil haf a coal polt twist wif Apolo. Prepare 4 truble, ans mack it duble!

Apolo was in his Khura'in ofice, ans reding a newspaper.

THE SHITTY NEWS!

POKEMON SUN AND MOON LEAKED! SPIOLERS AL OTHER TWITER!

BTW, DOLAN TRAMP IS PRESIDENT!

Apolo was lick, "Wat? How cod tey leak it sew son!?" ans sew he went 2 turn on off his computer, sew he woodn't c any spoilers on Twiter, butt ten a wild email appeared! It sad, "HAHAHA! U thin u can avod spoilers, wel 2 bad!" ans it had pictures off al teh spoilers! Apolo screemed, "NNOO! I'll get u 4 tis, u evil emailly dude!" ans he grabed his tracer, sew he cod trace teh email, ans it fond who it was! It was a dud named Natu Hax!(GEDDIT! Bcos Natu is a Pokemon, ans it sonds lick a Khurai'n nam!)

Apolo grabed teh fone, ans caled Masuda, ans Masuda sent his Nintendo Ninjas 2 grab Hax, ans arest hem.

Apolo was knot satisfyed wif tis, sew he caled Sadmundi, "Hay, bro. I getted tis guy caled Natu Hax arested, cod u proscute hem?" ans Sadamani explaned, "Soz, Apolo, butt I haf 2 proscute sum otter cases, sew I can't help u wif tat. I can get u sum1..." butt Apolo replayed, "No ned 2 wory," lick Dawn, "I haf an idea off my own." ans hanged up.

Datz was in his rom in teh ofice, cuting an aple, butt he droped it wen teh dore opened, ans it was Apollo, "Datz, we're gong 2 prosecute today!" ans Datz was lick, "WOW! Tat shod be fun, sins it is different!" ans sew tey runned owt off teh ofice, ans ten teh green text appered, saying 'November 11, 9:30 AM, Hi Cort Off Khura'in'.

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Khur'ain Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of Natu Hax." sew Apolo declared, "The prosecution is redy, Ur Magistrait!" ans ten it scroled 2 teh defence sid, "The defence is redy, Ur Majesty." sad Lance.

Datz was lick, "WTF!? Y r u hear?" ans Lace sad, "Ass teh Champion off teh Johto League, I fel I muts defend otter trainers. I wood evan risk teh Defence Culpility Act 4 tem..." ans ten Khura'in Judge banged his litle hamer thing, "Ok, sew we're now working wif teh Defence Calpublicity Act." ans Lane screemed, "No, tat was juts hyperbole!" butt Khur'ain Judge sad, "2 l8, m8!" ans sew teh Defence Capability Act was in palace.

Apolo gived teh opening statement, "I was reding The Shity News, ans it sad Sun and Moon getted leaked. Sins peeps kep posting the spoilers on Twiter, I choosed 2 stop using my computer. Butt rite at tat tim, Hax sended me an email wif spoilers everwere. Their4, I got teh Nintendo Ninjas 2 arest him."

Khura'in Judge noded, "Ok, tat sems fare. How did u no it was Hax? I thot their was anonymus thingys on teh computers." sew Apolo explaned, "I used a tracer 2 trace teh location off the sender, ans it cumed up wif him. Now, I wood lick 2 call teh aresting Nintendo Ninja."

THe camera showed a pare off blu suede shoes(GEDDIT!), ans scroled up, past sum blak short trouser thingys wif red triming, ten a blu ans whit stripped shirt, ans showed a blu-eyed boi wif black hat.

Kura'in Judge was lick, "U don't lock lick a ninja!" ans teh witnes explaned, "No, I'm juts his trainer." ans ten Apolo assed, "Cod I haf ur name and profesion?" ans he answeared, "I'm a Pokemon Trainer. The name is Sun." and he throwed owt a Poke Ball, witch had a Greninja. Sun explaned, "Pokemon usualy can't talk, butt we can Battle Bond ans mix are thots, sew I can tak 4 hem."

Juts ten, Greninja turned in2 Ash-Greninja, ans Sun was suronded by a aura off water, "Now we can testify. I shal now spek 4 Greninja."

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun, DING! (A/N: Tat's teh Khura'in testimony sonds)

-Making the arest-

"We where relxing in Hau'oli City wif Hau. We had juts defeeted Teem Skul 4 tat day. Sodnely, Sun's PokeGear went of. He answeared, ans it was form Masuda. Masuda had a mision. We where assed 2 go 2 a palace in America, ans arest a hacker. Sun had his (spoilers) use Fly, ans we arived. I climed up the dranepipe, ans seed tat Natu Hax f-ckboi typing on a computer. He was on Twiter, porbably dong spoilers. I used Water Shuriken on the window, ans jumped in, sew I cod arest him. He tred 2 fit bak, butt I used Cut, ans tat was tat. We bringed hem 2 Khuri'an, sins it was Apolo's request."

Khura'in Judge was lick, "Tat was quit a long testmony. I hop u can fit aganst it." ans Lance lolled, "Teh longer it is, teh moar change of hem sliping sumwere."

Nud-nud-nud-nud-nud-nud, BONG! (A/N: Tat's teh Khura'in cros-exam sonds)

-Making teh arrest-

"Sun had his (spoilers) use Fly, ans we arived."

HOLD IT!

Lance assed, "Wat is tat ment 2 mean?" ans Sun replayed, "I used a Pokemon tat wood be considered spoilers. We can't say it, becos tis is an anti-spoiler trial."

"He tred 2 fit bak, butt I used Cut, ans tat was tat."

HOLD IT!

"Y dos he haf no scars?" asked Lance.

OBJECTION!

Apolo declared, "We used a Potion 2 fix it. Ur a Champion, sew u, off al people, shod no tat."

"He tred 2 fit bak, butt I used Cut, ans tat was tat."

OBJECTION!

Lance lolled, "Sew, u used Cut?" ans Sun replayed, "Teh thots I gain form Greninja say as such." Lance ten pauled owt a 3DS, "Wel, wat does tis moveset tel u?" ans it was Greninja's stat scren in teh Sun and Moon demo, witch had no Cut move!

GRENINJA!

Sodnely, Greninja did sum movements, ass if trying 2 convey a massage. Sun translated, "Greninja had Cut b4 hand, he is stil geting used 2 hafing Night Slash."

OBJECTION!

Lance shooted, "Ur teh trainer, u shod no wat he has!"

OBJECTION!

Sun sad, "U assed 4 Greninja's testimony, knot mine."

OBJECTION!

Lance yeled, "U shod stil fix it!"

OBJECTION!

Sun declared, "Tat wood be mixing testimonys, witch wood get confusing!"

OBJECTION!

OBJECTION!

OBJECTION!

OBJECTION!

OBJECTION!

OBJECTION!

OBJECTION!

OBJECTION!

OBJECTION!

OBJECTION!

Will Lance ans Sun constantly objected, Apolo ans Datz facepalmed. Tey decided 2 mack a plan will nobody was paying attention. Datz cometed, "The Defence Capbility Act is in place, sew cod tat efect anything?" ans Apolo cometed, "It wil mack Lance moar admint abot wining." butt tey codn't start planing, ass Lance had sodenly sended owt his Dragonite, ans was ataking Sun.

Lance shooted, "If I can't mack u admit 2 ur mistak, ten maybe I can convince u in another weigh!"

Khura'in Judge banged teh hamer, "U can't get in2 a batle in cort!" ans taked away 3 off Lance's lives. "Now, ass Judge, I say tat teh testimony stands."

HOLD IT!

Lance shooted, "Weight, I haf another contradition!"

"Sun had his (spoilers) use Fly, ans we arived."

OBJECTION!

Lance delcared, "Hahaha! U stupid dumass, HMs aren't in Sun and Moon, sew u can't use Fly!"

OBJECTION!

Apolo smarted, "Evan sew, teh mov Fly is most likely stil in teh game. It cod stil b used 4 tat function!" an Lance went, "WHAT!?" at Apolo's impresive logic, and his cape flaped abot.

Teh crowd started gong "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." expet 4 sum hackers who strated shooting spoilers abot Sun and Moon, sew tey geted put in Consent Of Cort.

Hax sodnely runed 2 the stand, "U can't arest me 4 tis! I haf the game, ans it's mine, sins I pre-ordered it. Sins it's my game, I can dew wat I want wif it."

OBJECTION!

Datz did teh thing wif holding owt the paper, "Nope, the game was stil mad by GameFreak, ans tey haf teh rites 2 it, sew if tey don't want u 2 dew stuf wif it, tey can stop u form dong it. 4 example, tey don't want u hacking, ans ur early release was used 4 making hacking tools." and he showed a Reddit post tat said sew. "The GameFreak rules say if u hak, u can be baned form playing online."

Apolo noded, "U oslo juts sad tat u did get the game early, sew tat can b treeted as a concession!" witch mad Hax screemed, "NNNOOO! I WAS KIDING!" ans he did his breekdown, where he grabed a 3DS, ans mashed teh buttons rely fats, ans ten he screemed, "NNOO! NOT TEH CRITS!" ans he droped teh 3DS, witch survived becos it's mad off Nintendium, ans teh screen showed Sun and Moon, ans teh text box sad 'Hax lost agents Pokemon Trainer Red!', witch proved he had teh game.

Lance slamed his fist on desk, ans declared, "I won't let tis end!" ans he sended owt his Dragonite, butt Sun used his PokeDex, witch ten sad tat Lance's Dragonite was Level 40, wen Dragonair can't evlove until Level 55!

Khura'in Judge banged his hamer thing 1 lats tim, "Ok, sew we geted a confesion, ass wel as eviance tat he did haf teh gam early, sew their4, in teh case off geting Sun and Moon pre-maturly, ass wel as spreeding spoilers on teh internt, I find Natu Hax, ass well as Johto Champion Lance..."

GUILTY!

Lance sad, "NO! TIS CAN'T BE HAPENING!" ans ten Khur'ain Judge aded, "Oslo, ur Dragonite is hacked, sew tat's 2 cases off hacking agenst u, sew u are striped off ur Champion title, ans wil face a 1-yeer ban form been a Pokemon Trainer!"

Lance screemed, "TAT CANNOT BE!" ans did his breekdown, where he grabed a gaint block off ice, ans throwed it, butt sins he was sew anger, he din't notice he throwed it strate up, sew it landed on his hed, ans kocked hem owt, sew tey taked him 2 the court doctor. Khura'in Judge cometed, "BTW, Sun, sins ur teh 1 who helped expose Lance, ur now the Johto Champion insted."

Ever1 chered 4 teh new Champion, ans teh butteflys apeared, evan thou their was a Guilty, butt Sun becumming knew Champion was sew grate, tey did it anyway.

Apolo lolled, "I winned a case as proscutor wif no truble! I oslo defeeted a queen as defence! I am truly the greatest lawyer ever! GET REKT, SADMUNDY!"

Sahmanndi sad, "Ok, watever!" ans ever1 rofled at him knot caring.

THE END!

A/N: Tat was rely fun 2 writ. I hop u enjoyed it. I enjoyed venting abot those f-cking spoilers, ans geting sum dudes beeted 4 it. I oslo rely licked teh Natu Hax name I mad up. Necks wil be The Nuclear Turnabout Chapter 2!


End file.
